


Pink tanktops and silly dancing

by Jscuit



Series: JeanMarco [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cringe, Dancing, Embarrassment, Freckled jesus is making horse face embarrassed, Gay, M/M, Singing, jeanmarco, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jscuit/pseuds/Jscuit
Summary: A Jeanmarco fanfic in which Marco dances and sings to 'Make you mine.' by PUBLIC, and Jean is embarrassed by his lovers lovesick behavior.But little does he know that he likes it.





	Pink tanktops and silly dancing

“Marco, no!-” Marco’s bubbly laughter and loud singing, accompanied by the sound of his bare feet smacking against the wood floor, filled the small kitchen of his and Jean’s shared campus apartment. 

It all started with them trying to do the small towers of dishes next to their kitchen sink, while listening to Marco’s playlist on Jean’s bluetooth speaker, when  _ suddenly  _ ‘Make you mine.’ by PUBLIC started playing, and Marco gave Jean a knowing smirk and placed the place he had been cleaning on the drying rack. “Let’s dance!” He had exclaimed and reached out for Jean’s hand. Marco knew how Jean felt about this song, it was cheery, loud, and a perfect song for lovesick idiots. That was exactly why it was one of Marco’s favorite songs. Jean felt more embarrassed over the song, Marco would always yell-sing it, while dancing and pointing at Jean every time they’d sing “You know I won’t stop, till I make you mine!” like a embarrassing lovesick puppy.

  
_ Fucking dork.  _

  
I was so embarrassing. Jean loves Marco, a lot, but that didn’t mean that it still didn’t make him cringe, but cringe with love?   
  
And now they were here, Marco dancing around like no tomorrow, in his black boxer shorts, Jean’s now pink, after a ‘red sock in the washing machine.’ accident, tanktop.

Jean refused to wear it and had planned to throw it out, but Marco found it cute, and the fact that it was big enough to fit him made the final straw for him to claim the pink tanktop.

His with bare feet trapping against the floor. He is singing so loudly that they’ll probably get noise complaints tomorrow, even if it is only 7 PM on a Friday afternoon.

  
_ But God, he looks like an angel. He IS an angel,  _ Jean thought and looked away, face slowly burning up.    
_ A stupid, dorky, loud angel.  _ The chorus started blasting again and Marco, as usual, started pointing towards Jean while singing.   
  
“Put your hand in mine! You know that I want to be with you all the time. You know that I won’t stop till I make you mine~” His freckled face starting twisting up in a smile. “Till I make you-” He didn’t get to finish the sentence before he broke down laughing, Jean’s face was as red as a tomato with embarrassment.   
  
“Marco- Please, stop.” He mumbled and shied away. Marco cooed and ‘awhed’ and walked over in front of Jean, and placed a smooth hands on his waist, and placed his other on his warm cheek, turning his face to look towards him and leaning their foreheads against each others.    
“Embarrassed?” He smirked, Jean shot a, sort of, offended glare at Marco, making the freckled boy smile again. “It’s only because you’re so damn loud! Keep it down, Armin and Eren will hear you. Idiot.” His face flared up again, which Marco found fucking adorable.

  
He leaned down and captured Jean’s lips in a quick peck. Jean made a protesting squeal and burned up even more.   
“I love you.” Marco said, just loud enough to overtone the background music. Jean’s face softened, but the blushing redness remained.

“I love you too, Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked his please give it some Kudos and leave a comment!
> 
> Also check out my Tumblr for some other fanfictions.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/turtletastic-exe


End file.
